As Fate Would Have It
by JZBL
Summary: Chloe meets Lucifer. Has Lucifer met his match? AU
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: These are not my characters, I'm just making them do wicked, naughty things.

"Trix, come on! We're already late!" I yelled, stumbling over a small pink Converse trying to get to my ringing phone. "Decker."

"Hey Chloe, it's Dan." Great. My soon-to-be ex-husband. Just what I need this morning. "What do you want, Dan?"

"I need your help on a case."

"What case?"

"They found a body behind Lux this morning."

"Lux? The nightclub?"

"That's the one."

"Why are you offering it to me?"

"Do you want it or not?"

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll head over there after I drop Trix at school."

"Thanks."

"Yea." I rolled my eyes, pressing the little red button on the screen like I was poking his useless ass in the left eye. "Trix!" I screamed.

"I'm right here Mommy, you don't have to yell."

I started chanting in my head "I love my daughter…I love my daughter…I love my daughter…" as I smiled and picked up my keys.

AFWHI

I pulled up in front of the most exclusive club in LA in my non-descript cruiser and maneuvered around the crowd to park in front of the blocked-off alley that ran behind it. Sliding my sunglasses on, I slipped below the Caution tape and nodded at the CSU tech photographing the dumpster as I moved to crouch down beside the female victim.

"What do we know?"

"We found a purse in the dumpster, she looks like the ID we found inside: one Hayley Ragen, 23, from Alhambra."

"Was she at Lux last night?" I asked, cataloging her knock-off designer heels and club attire.

"Don't know. We haven't been able to talk to anyone yet."

I looked over at the officer, raising an eyebrow as I stood up. "Why not?"

"Um…the other detective said to wait for you."

"Of course he did." I snapped, reaching for the evidence bag containing Hayley's driver's license. I signed for the evidence before making my way around the building to the front door.

I pulled the heavy steel door open and stepped inside, removing my sunglasses and allowing my eyes to adjust to the dark interior before moving towards the stairs leading to the main floor where I could see lights. I paused after a few steps, a shiver coursing down my neck when I heard piano notes begin a haunting melody.

I made it to the landing and saw a man at the piano, cigarette smoke drifting from the ashtray placed next to a half-empty snifter atop the gleaming black surface. I instinctively brought one hand back to my gun when I detected movement from the bar area, but when I turned, I saw a young woman reclined on a bar stool.

"We're closed." She declared, obviously bothered by my interruption.

"Detective. LAPD." I responded, presenting my badge as I walked towards her.

"Bartender. WXYZ. We're still closed." She snarled.

"I'm not here for an overpriced cocktail, I need to know if this woman was here last night." I snapped, holding up the evidence bag.

"I don't remember faces. Do you have a picture of her ass?"

"Listen, you can either tell me what I want to know here or you can come downtown and answer my questions."

"Oh, I would very much like to cum downtown…" she suggested, her eyes drifting down my body.

"Now, Maze, I don't believe she has in mind what you're thinking." A velvet masculine voice smiled from behind me. "Though perhaps we should clarify what she does have in mind…"

I felt him moving closer and tried to suppress the shiver that raced across my flesh as I turned to greet what had to be the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. Tall, dark, and lean with a delicious 5 o'clock shadow and a suit that was tailored perfectly to flatter his attributes.

"What do you say, Detective? What do you desire?" he purred, his eyes flashing brightly as his mouth curved into a sensual smirk.

I blinked slowly as my lower abdomen clenched and my nipples hardened beneath my button-down shirt. Mentally cursing my response, I stood straighter and raised my chin to look up at him defiantly.

"I would like to know if this woman was here last night." I repeated, holding up the ID.

"Well, I, like Maze, am not good with faces, though yours I do believe I would recall, especially after seeing it beneath me whilst you cum."

"I…that is completely inappropriate, Mister…" I trailed off, blushing as I realized that while no-one had ever spoken to me so boldly, I had also never experienced such a visceral reaction to another human being, and I didn't even know his name.

"Lucifer Morningstar."

"Lucifer." I repeated, not realizing I was inching backwards as he advanced towards me, smiling wickedly.

"Yes, but breathier, darling. Come on, try it…Lucifer…" he urged, moving up against me as my back came into contact with the bar. He slid his hands along the bar rail, keeping me in place with his body as he dipped his head and slid his cheek across mine to whisper in my ear.

"Luci-" I began, but cut off when my voice came out as a rasping breath.

"Oh, now that's lovely…" he hummed in my ear, his scruff against my neck sending shockwaves through me.

I reached up, placing my hands against his chest, intending to push him away, but instead clutching his shirt as he closed his mouth over the spot just below my ear. My eyes slipped closed and my head tilted back subconsciously to allow him more access. I was unable to suppress a moan when his teeth dragged along my sensitive skin and in response, he buried one hand in the hair at the back of my neck and the other moved to cup my ass, drawing my body tightly against his, where I could feel him thick and heavy against my belly.

I did try to resist, but when his thigh slid between mine at the same time his lips met and parted my own, I was lost. My hands slid around his neck, and I arched into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Had I been capable of rational thought, I may have questioned my complete surrender to a total stranger, but at that moment, all my lust-addled brain could come up with was "More! Please! Now!"

He kept one hand on my ass, holding me close as he slowly ground his hips against mine, and the other trailed down my back and up and around to cup one breast, his thumb grazing my nipple. I let my own hands wander, dragging my nails down his chest, reveling in the flex of his lean muscles beneath the silk shirt he wore.

He bit my lower lip and squeezed my ass before lifting his head. I blinked slowly and tried to pull his head back down, but he smirked and dropped his other hand to roughly pull my hips against his.

"Come with me…" he entreated, his lips barely brushing my own. "I want to spend the afternoon memorizing the taste of your pussy."

Raising my gaze to his, I realized I would follow him into hell for just a brief moment of the pleasure his dark eyes promised, and so I nodded. He slid his tongue over his lower lip and smirked, taking a step backwards.

"Chloe!"

It took me a beat to comprehend that the voice calling my name was not Lucifer's and once I recognized who it was, it felt like I was plunged into arctic waters. I slipped out of his embrace and tried to push my unruly hair back from my flaming face before Dan made it up the stairs.

"Whatever is the matter, love?" Lucifer inquired, reaching out to pull me back to him, but I batted his hand away just as Dan appeared.

"There you are." Dan said, looking beyond me to Lucifer. "Who's this?"

"Um-"

"Lucifer Morningstar." He introduced when my voice failed me. "This is my club. Now, if you don't mind, you are interrupting a very intriguing exchange between myself and the Detective. Kindly take your leave."

"Chloe? Who is this guy?"

"Are you not able to hear me? I just told you who I was. Detective? Do you know this person?"

"Dan, this is Lucifer. Lucifer, this is Dan, my ex-"

"Not quite ex." Dan interrupted.

"You laid with this poor excuse for a man? Oh, Darling, you must let me make it up to you. Give you a proper fucking."

"Hey!"

"Ok. I-I'm just going to go." I stuttered, quickly making my way to the stairs, ignoring Lucifer and Dan's calls for me to stop.

I made it outside and quickly walked around the building and slid into the cruiser. I managed to pull away just as Dan and Lucifer stepped out of the club and drove a few blocks before turning into a parking garage and driving to the top level. Once I parked, I stepped out of the car and crouched down beside it, leaning my head back against the door and closing my eyes. I took a few deep breaths then stood up and stretched my arms out to the side. I got back into the car, but sat there without turning the ignition, trying to wrap my brain around what had just transpired, but all I could think about was the feel of Lucifer's mouth moving against mine, which wasn't helping to clear my mind. I finally started the car and headed back towards Lux, figuring Dan would have already taken off to look for me. This just served as another reminder of how little he knew about me, since he would never think I would return to the scene of the crime, as it were.

I managed to gather some useful information from the officers on scene, one of which had Hayley's ID that Dan had thoughtfully returned after I dropped it during my dalliance with Lucifer. I drove to the address on her license and got the super to let me into her apartment then sent him down to wait for the CSU team and the warrant.

AFWHI

"Mommy? Can I be done playing piano now?" Trixie called.

"No, you've only been playing for five minutes and Mr. Davies will be here any minute."

"But I hate the piano!" she yelled, just as the doorbell rang.

"No you don't. And besides, if you don't play the piano, you don't get to play soccer on Saturday." I reminded, tossing the kitchen towel over my shoulder as I walked towards the door. "I know you don't want to miss that!"

"Miss what, Detective?" Lucifer grinned.

"What-? How-?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten me already, Love?"

"This is my house! How did you find me?"

"It was quite simple. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No."

"That was rude. What is that racket? Who is abusing the ivory?"

"None of your business. Go away."

"Chloe?"

"Hi, Mr. Davies. Come in, please." I said, stepping aside to let the music teacher pass. "Not you." I said, holding my hand up to stop Lucifer.

"Mommy? Who's this?"

"Mommy?!" Lucifer gasped.

"She's not your mommy, she's my mommy!"

"Beatrice! Don't be rude."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"My name is Lucifer." He said, reaching over to pat her on the head.

"Like the devil?!" she asked incredulously.

"The very one!"

"Trix, go back inside. Lucifer, go home."

"Mommy! Don't be rude! Lucifer, do you wanna stay for Taco Tuesday?"

"I would love to. I'm absolutely famished. I missed lunch you know." He smirked as my face burst into flames, slipping past me to follow Trixie into the house.

I closed the door and softly banged my forehead against the frame while Trix happily led Lucifer through the house, showing him all sorts of nonsense until Mr. Davies managed to get her to sit down at the piano by cajoling her to play a "concert" for her guest.

I slipped into the kitchen and resumed chopping onions for the salsa while listening to my child torture the "Prince of Darkness." After the fourth attempt at Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, I couldn't contain myself and broke into a wide grin.

"What has you smiling so wickedly?" Lucifer asked, caging me between his body and the counter.

"Shit!" I started, the knife slicing through my finger. I pushed back and stepped over to the sink, turning on the faucet and shoving my bleeding finger under the stream.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live. It's just a little blood."

"Let me see." He said, lifting my hand.

"It's fine."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He murmured, kissing the inside of my wrist.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to finish what we started this afternoon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you kidding?" I asked, lifting my gaze to his.

"No, we should absolutely have sex."

"Um-what? No!" I snapped, pulling my hand from his grasp.

"Why not?"

"You really expect me to sleep with you after you just show up at my house, uninvited? I don't even know you!"

"Do you not recall our remarkable encounter this afternoon?" He grinned, leaning forward and placing his hands on the counter on either side of me.

"That was a mistake."

"But didn't it feel good?" he murmured. "Hmm?"

"That is not the point." I stammered nervously, folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh, but it is. Why not partake in what feels good?" he urged, dragging a fingertip from my collarbone down between my breasts.

I froze, holding my breath as he groaned in response to the gooseflesh spreading over my flesh from his brief touch. He took hold of my wrists, pulling my arms up around his neck.

"Chloe?"

"Hi, Mom." I said, jumping back from Lucifer as my mother walked around the corner into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello." She said, looking up at Lucifer. "Who is this?"

"Lucifer Morningstar." He smiled reaching his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry, did you say Lucifer Morningstar?"

"I did."

"As in…"

"The very one."

"Oookayy…" She smiled, looking to me for an explanation, but I just shrugged. "I'm Chloe's mother, Penelope Decker. Is Trixie ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Our annual birthday trip?"

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?"

"I thought I might as well start the fun with a sleepover."

"Mom, she's in the middle of her piano lesson and I was making dinner. Do you want to stay-?"

"Grandma!" Trixie yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Hello, Darling. Are you ready for our trip?"

"Are we leaving now?"

"Are you packed and ready to go?"

"Almost, I just hafta get my toothbrush and my ninja Barbie and the unicorn game and-Lucifer, can you help me?"

"What? No. Absolutely not."

"The sooner we leave, the sooner you can get back to whatever you were doing with my daughter."

"Mom!" I gasped.

"Right, then. Let's go, small person." He clapped, ushering Trixie towards her bedroom.

"Mom! What the-?!"

"It's ok to say Hell. I don't mind." Lucifer called back, smirking at me. "Promise?" he grinned when I flipped him off.

"Chloe, you've always been extraordinarily responsible and cautious, and quite frankly, a little boring and uptight, but that's ok, it's who you are, but that man in there is a once in a lifetime gift that I am not about to let you squander."

"What are you even talking about? You think he's nuts!" I hissed.

"The crazy ones make the best lovers. Just don't let him tie you up."

"What?!"

"I mean it. You put your cuffs on him, not the other way around."

"I can't believe this is happening." I muttered, sinking down onto a barstool.

"It's perfect. I'll have Trixie for the next 5 days. Spend as much of that time riding him as you can."

"Who are you riding, Mommy?" Trixie asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen. "Lucifer said I could have a pony, is that who you're riding?"

"Lucifer said what? Riding what?" I asked, suddenly incapable of understanding simple English.

"Splendid idea, Penelope. Yes, little person, Mommy will be riding the pony named Lucifer while you go on your little getaway."

"But aren't you too big for a pony, Mommy?"

"Then maybe Mommy will get to ride a horse named Lucifer." My traitor mother suggested, winking at me as my mouth fell open in shock.

"Penelope, you are a genius!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Close your mouth, Love."

I looked from my mother to him and back and shook my head, my mouth still hanging open.

My mother patted my knee then followed my daughter back to her room to help her finish packing and Lucifer moved to stand in front of me.

"Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"I assure you, you are not dreaming, Detective. Now either close your pretty little mouth or I might just put something in it."

My jaw snapped closed and I glared up at him, but he just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and traced his fingertips over my parted knees.

"Chloe?"

"Yes. Mr. Davies. I'm sorry, my mother just showed up and he's here and…"

Lucifer reached up and pressed his finger to my lips to quiet me then walked over to Mr. Davies.

"Everybody's plans for the evening have obviously changed, I hope this covers the inconvenience." He said, tucking a $100 bill into the piano teacher's blazer as he steered him toward the front door.

"Um, sure. Thanks."

"Right. Off you go." He said, almost shoving the poor man out of the house.

He swung the door closed and strode back into the kitchen where he started dumping the food I had prepped for dinner into the trash.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up."

"Why are you throwing everything away?!"

"Your delightful mother is taking your offspring for five days. This food will be spoiled by the time you return."

"Where am I going?"

"To my apartment."

"I'm not going to your place!"

"You want to stay here?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Trixie and my mother walked into the kitchen just as Dan walked in the back door.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Monkey!" he cheered, picking her up and hugging her close while glaring at Lucifer. "What's he doing here?"

"Lucifer came for dinner and to watch me play piano, but now I'm going to Grandma's and Mommy's going to ride Lucifer."

I had to give Dan credit for not dropping our daughter or passing out, but based on the color his face was turning, both were still distinct possibilities.

"That sounded worse than it is." Mom interjected. "I thought Trixie could use a new piano teacher and Lucifer is an amazing player."

"This guy?"

"Dan, why are you here?" I asked.

"I thought I would come over for dinner."

"Well, Chloe's taking Trixie and me to the airport and Lucifer has to get home."

"Your mother is amazing." Lucifer whispered, discreetly squeezing my ass. "Penelope, it's been a great pleasure. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, of course. You take care." She said, kissing his cheek.

"You as well, Detective, I do hope to see you soon."

I opened and closed my mouth without making a sound, then raised my hand and waved.

"Bye, Lucifer!"

"Good-bye, child." He said, skirting around Dan and Trixie to slip out the back door.

"Sorry, Dan, we have to get going."

"Right. Chloe, I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

I followed Trix and my mother out to her car in a daze, not fully understanding what just happened. Trixie climbed into the backseat and buckled her seatbelt then pulled on her headphones and turned on her iPad.

"Stop thinking, Chloe."

"Mom, I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I don't know him!"

"You're not spending eternity with him, Darling, but sometimes fate brings people together for a reason. Just go with it."

"I'm afraid of how he makes me feel."

"Because he makes you feel. Now get in the car."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, then huffed and opened the car door, flopping down onto the front seat.

"Wait a minute, you aren't flying anywhere."

"No, I'm dropping you off at Lucifer's. Where does he live?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Don't lie to your mother."

"There's a club downtown called Lux. He lives in a penthouse apartment above it." I admitted.

She shook her head and programmed the directions into her navigation system. I spent the entire drive trying to understand my response to Lucifer's touch, but only succeeded in reliving every sensation brought forth by his hands and lips. By the time she stopped in front of Lux, I was flushed and barely able to focus.

"Chloe, I love you. Let yourself enjoy this."

"I love you too, Mom." I said, hugging her over the console. "Trixie, baby?"

"What, Mommy?" she asked, pulling her headphones off.

"I love you. Be good for Grandma, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy. Have fun riding Lucifer."

"I…uh…I…" I stammered while my mother snickered from the driver's seat.

I gave up trying to formulate a response and got out of the car. I opened the door to the backseat and leaned in to hug Trixie and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Remember, Monkey, be good for Grandma."

"I will. Love you, Mommy!"

"Love you, too."

I closed the door and watched them drive away before turning towards the club entrance. It wasn't even nine yet and there was already a line forming. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the large bouncer stationed outside the door, but he opened it before I could even utter a syllable.

"Thanks." I murmured, stepping past him and making my way up the steps.

I reached the top, but stopped to watch him playing the piano that sat in the center of the lounge.

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up, Detective."

"Me either."

"Are you going to join me?"

"Here?"

"Did you want to go straight upstairs?"

"I-I'd like a drink."

He poured a generous shot of whiskey into the second tumbler sitting on the piano and slid it in my direction. I walked over to the piano and picked up the glass, taking a drink while sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Hi." I blushed when I looked up to find him staring at me.

"That blush is lovely, Detective."

"Call me Chloe."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, they got wordy. And a little smutty. ;)

"Well, Chloe, any requests?" he asked, giving me a small smile before lifting his glass and taking a slow sip of his drink.

"All I can think of is Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." I snickered.

"Please, no." he groaned. "By the way, that piano instructor is abysmal. You should fire him immediately."

"Do you want the job?"

"Of course not. I'm the devil, not a saint."

"Speaking of the devil."

"Yes?"

"I ran a background check on you today."

"Find out anything juicy?" he asked, his fingers starting to play a slow melody.

"Not exactly, but you didn't seem to exist until five years ago."

"Not in this realm anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"I was ruling over Hell."

"You're not serious."

"I never lie, Chloe." He vowed, looking me straight in the eye.

I blinked first, lowering my gaze to my drink while he resumed playing.

"That's beautiful." I said when he finished the song. "What's it called?"

"Kamasutra for Lovers." He grinned.

"You're kidding."

"Not even a little."

"Play something else?"

"Come upstairs with me." He purred, sliding one hand between my legs to curl around my thigh.

I raised my glass to finish my drink, but somehow swallowed wrong and started coughing, sending whiskey spraying onto the piano and startling Lucifer, who then squeezed my thigh, causing my leg to spasm and kick out, knocking the piano bench over and sending us both tumbling backward. I flailed my arms helplessly trying to break my fall and managed to strike Lucifer in the face.

"Bloody Hell, Chloe!"

We both hit the floor and I rolled over, still coughing. Lucifer quickly made it back to his feet and reached down to assist me, but I rocked back onto my knees and the back of my head collided with his nose.

"Fuck!" he swore. "That really hurts!"

I turned, dropping onto my ass as I looked up to see him holding his nose.

"I'm bleeding…" he gasped. "How is this possible?"

"I probably broke your nose." I choked, scrambling to my feet and grasping his arm, leading him over to the bar.

"What did you do?!" Maze hissed, running down the steps from the third floor lounge.

"I am such an idiot!" I sniffed, grabbing a stack of cocktail napkins to hold up to his nose.

Maze grabbed the napkins and threw them over her shoulder, then pulled Lucifer's hands away and put her thumbs on either side of his nose.

"Get a clean towel from behind the bar and fill it with ice." She ordered.

I pulled myself over the bar and crouched down, trying to see the towels through the tears clouding my vision when I heard a snapping sound followed by Lucifer swearing loudly. I finally located the towels and quickly scooped some ice into one before running back around the bar.

"Mazikeen…" he snapped when she shifted into a protective stance in front of him.

"But you're bleeding!"

"Its's fine. Go."

"Lucifer."

"I won't tell you again." He warned.

She finally backed down from him and glared at me before storming off.

"Are you ok?" I asked, holding out the towel.

"I don't know. How do I look?"

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Surely it can't be that bad."

"You should put the ice on it."

"Is it that bad? Have you scarred me for eternity, Detective?"

"I can't believe I did that." I groaned, sitting down on the barstool next to his.

"I can't believe it either. This isn't some sort of strange cop foreplay, is it?"

"No."

"Good."

"I should probably go."

"Why?"

"Lucifer, I broke your nose."

"I know! You've inflicted great bodily harm on my person and yet I still want you to stay."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shall we retire to my apartment before the masses descend?" He suggested, wincing as he pulled the makeshift ice pack away from his nose. "I might need your assistance, though, I'm a little woozy from the blood loss."

"Mm-hmm…" I hummed, trying not to smile as I ducked under his arm and braced one hand on his ribs while wrapping the other around his waist.

He gingerly brought the ice-filled towel back to his face and led me towards his private elevator.

I reached up to push the button, but hesitated, looking up to meet his gaze. He gently brushed his fingers against the side of my neck as we stared at each other. He dropped the ice pack, the cubes scattering across the tile floor as he turned into me and lowered his mouth to mine, his hand now free to cup my ass, drawing me against him. I pushed the button then curled my hand around his neck as I returned his kiss.

The elevator doors slid open and Lucifer spun us, pressing me up against the side of the car and lifting my legs around his waist, all while he coaxed my lips apart and his tongue delved deeply into my mouth.

I felt him tense momentarily and pulled back when I tasted the salty tang of blood.

"I'm fine." He murmured, trying to recapture my lips.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, Detective. Stop talking." He grinned, tilting his head and brushing his lips against mine.

"No offense, but bleeding in my mouth isn't exactly a turn on." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, it is your fault I'm bleeding. You should take care of me."

"I plan to." I murmured, stroking his neck and kissing his cheek. "Where is that first aid kit?"

"Are you certain you aren't enjoying this?"

"Well, I am enjoying _this_." I grinned, tightening my legs around him as he walked through his apartment.

"As am I." He leered, giving my ass a light slap.

He sat me down on the granite counter in his enormous bathroom, but stayed between my legs while he opened the medicine cabinet. He produced a first aid kit, smiling as he held it out of reach.

"Trade?"

"What?"

"I don't want to get blood on your shirt."

I lifted my top over my head and dropped it on the floor.

"Or this lovely little bit." He said, slipping his fingertip beneath one of my bra straps.

"Take off your shirt." I instructed, reaching down to unbutton my pants.

"Better take all our clothes off. This could get messy."

I pulled myself off the edge of the counter, but he pressed his hips forward, pinning me against the granite.

"Literally caught between a rock and a hard place." I mused, smiling up at him.

"I want you." He stated, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can tell."

"You might want to patch me up quickly, Chloe. I am without virtue, especially patience."

I twisted to reach the first aid kit while he continued to work the buttons on his shirt. I wet a piece of gauze and gently dabbed at the dried blood above his upper lip. His eyes never left me as he very methodically removed his cufflinks, setting them on the counter before shrugging out of his jacket. He dropped his shirt on the floor then grabbed one of the neatly folded hand towels from the sink and wet it, then brought it up to gently clean his blood from my skin.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered, gently tracing the ridge of his nose with my fingertip.

"No."

I reached up to press my mouth against his and slid my hands between us to unbuckle his belt. He cradled my head in his hands as we kissed passionately and stumbled towards his expansive bed. We somehow managed to divest each other of our pants and Lucifer threw my bra over his shoulder as he settled between my legs.

I pushed his boxer briefs down far enough to free his cock and closed one hand around his length, stroking him slowly. He drew his head back and looked down at me with a wicked grin. He rolled us and I sat back on his thighs, my hand still moving up and down, though now my fingers brushed against my own flesh on every stroke. I wanted to look down to verify that his cock was as perfect as it felt, but I couldn't tear my gaze from his, even when I felt the sting from him tearing my thong from my body.

He sat up and kissed me hungrily as he gripped my hips, lifting me and pulling me closer. I released my hold on him and instead steadied myself by holding onto his arms as he lowered us back down to the bed. He managed to roll us over again and I threw my head back and cried out when he buried himself inside me with one thrust.

"Lucifer…" I breathed as he slowly withdrew then pushed back in.

"Bloody Hell, Chloe…you are perfection…" he groaned, pulling my knee higher and pushing in that much deeper.

I slid my fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth back to mine as I clawed at his waist with my other hand, trying to bring him impossibly closer. He shifted higher and lowered more of his weight on me, causing a small change in the angle and when he added a slow grind of his hips at the end of each thrust, I felt an instant tightening in my belly and broke our kiss, gasping for air.

"Oh G-"

"Don't!" he snarled. "Don't you _dare_ give him credit for this."

He rocked against me, our gazes locked as my body tensed, then exploded in the most intense orgasm of my life.

"Lucifer…" I moaned, sliding my feet down the backs of his legs as he slowed his rhythm.

"That's better…" he urged, his mouth moving over my throat before he shifted position again, balancing himself on his elbows as he pushed my hair from my face with both hands and tenderly pressed his lips to mine.

I reached up to grasp his wrists, anchoring myself as he moved slowly within me. He dragged his mouth down my neck only to trail his tongue across my collarbone.

"I can't decide if I want to fuck you with my cock or my tongue."

"Oh, fuck…" I swore, bucking my hips up to meet his.

"What do you desire, Chloe?" he breathed, pushing himself up and bringing his knees up. He pulled my hips forward so my ass rested on his thighs and thrust deep, making me cry out.

"This…you…more…please…" I panted, reaching down to grip his thighs.

His tongue slid over his lower lip as he grinned wickedly. "You might want to hold on."

I reached above my head to hold onto the headboard and he traced a finger around my hip to circle my navel. He curled over me to press a soft kiss to my sternum, then reared back, gripping my hips as he began thrusting fast and deep. I let go of the headboard with one hand and trailed it down his lean stomach then reached up to tug at my nipple as I locked my legs around his waist.

He flattened one hand across my belly, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit as he pushed down with his palm, forcing my g-spot to drag along his cock with every stroke.

"Lucifer…" I moaned, already feeling a second orgasm building. "You…"

" _Us_ , Chloe. Look at _us_."

I looked down to where we were joined and slid my hand down to cover his, my nails digging into his flesh.

"I'm gonna cum again…" I warned, throwing my head back.

"Open your eyes, Love." He growled.

"It's too much…" I keened, trying to pull my legs up, but he managed to grab them and pin my thighs to his chest with his free arm. "Lucifer!" I screamed.

"That's it, Darling, give it to me…" he urged, fucking me through my second orgasm and right into a third.

He let my legs drop open and lowered himself down to plunge his tongue into my mouth as he slowly ground his hips against mine. He broke the kiss, but didn't lift his head, just gazed down at me, smirking, as I tried to catch my breath.

"You did promise me a proper fucking." I panted, lifting my hands to his waist to try to still his movements.

"I did. How are you doing? Ready for more?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Give the Devil his due, Detective."

"You're incredible."

"And I'm not even finished yet." He grinned. "Up to riding me?

"I'm not sure I can feel my legs." I laughed, then moaned as he moved within me.

"Did you want to stop?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I muttered, reaching up to kiss his mouth.

"Roll over." He ordered, holding his lips just out of reach.

I flinched when he pulled out, but he had me on my stomach and was pressing back inside me before I could protest.

"Now that's incredible." He moaned, his hips flush against my ass and my thighs pressed tightly together between his.

He pressed a gentle kiss to my shoulder blade as he stretched out over me, bracing his elbows on the bed on either side of me and blanketing me with his body as he began to slowly move in and out. He swept my hair over my shoulder and turned my head so his mouth could reach my own. I lost track of time as he slowly fucked me, but eventually my body began to crave more.

"Lucifer…please…" I begged, arching my back and pushing my ass up to meet his deep thrust.

"Fuck, Chloe."

He pulled us back onto our knees and squeezed my ass as he started to thrust harder and faster. He leaned over me to wrap one arm around my torso, pulling me upright, then kept that arm around me, his hand splayed across my chest, and brought his other hand between my thighs to massage my clit.

I started to breathe his name as I turned my face towards him, but his mouth claimed mine and I kissed him passionately, holding his head in place with one hand as I wrapped my other hand around his wrist where it laid across my breast.

"Cum for me, Chloe." He urged, his words spoken against my lips.

I shook my head, sure that it wasn't possible for me to cum again.

"You can." He insisted.

He pushed me forward until my chest hit the bed and spread my thighs, holding my hips up as he set a punishing rhythm.

"Oh my-"

"Careful." He warned.

I cried out as another orgasm tore through me, my body trembling, I would have collapsed, but he held my hips, thrusting twice more before finally burying himself fully inside me as he came with what could only be described as a roar.

"Are you alright, Darling?" he drawled, easing me down onto the bed before dropping onto his back beside me.

"I don't know yet." I mumbled.

"Would you like anything? Cigarette? Water?"

"Shhh…"

"Did I wear you out, Love?"

I opened one eye to glare at him, but he laid there with such a self-satisfied smirk, I just patted his arm and turned to face away from him.

"Get some sleep, Detective, I'll wake you up for breakfast." He murmured, sliding his hand between my legs to cup my sex so I had no doubt about what he was intimating.

I grumbled and pushed his hand away from my over-sensitive flesh, but when I felt the bed shift, I turned my head back to watch him walk from the room, fully naked. I closed my eyes, but smelled the faint aroma of smoke from his cigarette drift into the room and heard the first few notes he played on the piano before I succumbed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Lucifer's POV. Unplanned, but as he said last chapter, "Give the Devil his due."

Thank you all for the kind reviews/follows/faves.

I picked up a dressing robe on my way out of the bedroom and shrugged it on before I sat down at the piano. I poured a generous amount of whiskey into a glass, threw it back, then poured another as I lit a cigarette. I exhaled the smoke slowly and took another swallow of my drink before setting the glass on the piano. I reached up to gently press at the tender skin of my nose, shaking my head as I dropped my hands to the piano keys and started playing the same song I played earlier for Chloe. I closed my eyes, replaying the day's events in my mind.

There was no shortage of women, or men for that matter, who offered sexual fulfillment and seized the opportunity to act out their most depraved fantasies, but I felt some sort of connection to this one from the moment she first walked into Lux. I even pursued her, unwilling to wait for her to return to me on her own, and I was most certainly not disappointed. Unlike most of my sexual partners, Chloe's desire was genuine and I'd bet my wings she felt the same connection I did. I gazed through the gauzy black curtain separating my bedroom from where I sat, taking in the profile of her lithe body where she laid on my bed, smirking as I thought of Dan, her douche ex-husband. There was no way he could have satisfied her sexually-I'd already drawn four orgasms from her and I was nowhere near done. She had no idea the rapture her body was capable of producing and I couldn't wait to wring every last drop of desire from her.

"Fuck." I groaned, reached down to give my rigid cock a stroke.

I tossed back the rest of my drink and took one last pull from my cigarette before stubbing it out and returning to the bedroom.

Chloe was still asleep, her face relaxed with just a hint of a smile, and the sheet was drawn haphazardly around her naked form. I picked up my phone and snapped a quick photo, then eased down on my knees on the bed and took close ups of her waist, hip, the curves of her breast against the black sheet beneath her, and a shot of her lips, slightly parted before slowly drawing the sheet away from her and taking two more shots, one of the curve of her ass, the other of the back of her knee.

I closed my phone and tossed it towards the head of the bed before managing to coax her onto her back without waking her. I laid down, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of one thigh as I pulled it onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, her scent washing over me and destroying whatever restraint I had. I held her hips firmly and closed my mouth over her sex, dragging my tongue through her folds to flick back and forth over her clit. She unconsciously shifted, lifting her hips against my mouth, but when I sucked her clit, she jerked awake, raising her head to look down at me, our eyes meeting as she brought one hand up and slid her fingers into my hair, holding me against her.

"God, you're good at that…" she moaned. "Ouch!" she cried when I turned my head and bit her inner thigh.

She glared down at me, but I just lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her apology.

"Don't stop!" she whined, trying to push my head back down.

"I'm not sure you deserve it."

"Lucifer…" she pleaded, dropping back down on the bed.

"That's right." I confirmed, pressing a kiss just above her clit. "Right now this is my pussy and my name is the only name you should be calling out, are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Don't make me punish you, Chloe."

She whimpered, biting her lip and lifting her hips towards me. I closed my mouth over the juncture of her thigh and pussy and sucked the flesh between my teeth, then immediately plunged my tongue back inside her. She brought her other hand up to grip my hair and tensed her thighs as I worked her with my lips and tongue, but when I slid two fingers deep inside her, she cried out, slapping the mattress and clutching the sheet. I began tracing my tongue over her clit while I pressed my fingers against her pubic bone. I reached up with my other hand, cupping her and massaging her breasts before slipping two fingers into her mouth. She immediately closed her lips around them and teased them with her tongue as she sucked them greedily. I felt her walls tightening around my fingers and relaxed the pressure against her g-spot.

She groaned, frustrated, and tried to thrust against my hand and tongue, but I removed my fingers from her mouth and laid my forearm across her belly to still her hips.

"Lucifer…please…" she begged, tightening her grip on my hair.

"Relax, darling, you'll cum when I let you cum." I promised, pulling my fingers from within her and slowly sliding them over her clit, then wrapping my hands around her thighs and rolling us so she knelt over me. "Right now, though, I want you to ride my face."

"I-oh…" she moaned when I flicked my tongue against her.

I reached up to grip her ass and pulled her down so I could reach her and she fell forward, bracing her hands on the bed. I moved her hips until she began a tentative rhythm, figuring out the best stroke offered the most pleasure. When she finally got into a groove, I slid one hand down to rest between her ass cheeks, applying just a bit of pressure, and lifted the other to hold her breast while I rubbed my thumb against her nipple. Her pace only faltered slightly, then she began to work her hips harder and faster, greedily taking the pleasure I offered.

"Lucifer!" she cried out, her hips jerking as she came violently.

I brought my hands to her hips and lifted her, bringing her down over me as I thrust up into her. She cried out, her body shuddering as the added sensation prolonged her orgasm. Her hands were braced above my shoulders, but she barely held herself up as I pumped my hips beneath her, my hands holding her ass in place.

"You…" she gasped, holding her head above mine, her hair falling over us.

She kissed me hungrily, her tongue fighting against mine, and started rocking back to meet my frantic thrusts.

"That's it, Love, ride me…" I encouraged, the sounds of our flesh meeting echoing around us.

She bit my lip and slammed her hips down, then sat up and arched her back, her hips rolling over me.

"You are exquisite." I groaned, sitting up so I could wrap my arms around her, tangling one in her hair and the other holding her to my chest.

Our mouths remained locked in a heated kiss as our bodies pushed and pulled against each other, her nails digging into my shoulders.

"I need to consume you." I growled, pushing her onto her back and fucking her wildly.

"You are…Lucifer…I need you…" she sobbed, holding onto me tightly as I drove my cock into her, over and over.

"Mine!" I roared, thrusting deep as I spilled into her, my orgasm rocketing through me.

"Yours." She panted, shaking from her own powerful orgasm.

I lowered my head to kiss her mouth slowly as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"I think you killed me." She murmured.

"What a way to go though." I grinned.

We both moaned when I shifted against her, and winced when I pulled out. I collapsed beside her, throwing a leg over hers and pulling her half under me to I could rest my head on her shoulder, my breath blowing against her neck. She turned her head to press her lips softly to my forehead and scratched her nails across my scalp soothingly as we both drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly woke up the next morning, overheated and disoriented. I blinked against the sunlight pouring into the room, confused as to why it was coming from the wrong direction until memories of the previous evening flooded my brain and I froze, my eyes snapping shut. I realized Lucifer was lying against my back, one long arm caging me beneath his body with his hand splayed beneath my sternum and one thigh wedged between mine, his thick cock hard against my ass.

He shifted slightly, a satisfied moan rumbling through his chest as he pushed his hips against me, while I tried to stay perfectly still.

"Good Morning, love…" he murmured huskily, shifting the hand beneath me to squeeze my breast as his lips brushed over my shoulder. "You smell deliciously of sex."

"Yea…" I hummed, trying to figure out how to extract myself from his bed.

"Bloody fantastic night, wouldn't you say?"

"Um…"

"Chloe? Are you alright?"

"Yea, no, I'm fine, last night was great, but I have to go to work."

"You must be joking, Darling. Are you even able to walk?"

He shifted against me and slid his hand down my stomach, sliding his fingers gently over my swollen flesh. I tried not to react, but my body tensed and tried to move away from the gentle pressure he applied.

"Lucifer…"

"I'll call your lieutenant."

"You will not! I just need some Advil and a hot shower." I said, pushing his wrist away and wincing as I sat up.

"Don't be such a martyr." He huffed, reclining on his side as I turned to glare at him.

I closed my eyes, but the image of him spread out, willing and ready again, sent a jolt of lust coursing through me and intensified the throbbing ache centered at the apex of my thighs. I groaned involuntarily and let him pull me down onto my back.

"I could kiss it and make it better." He offered, grinning down at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He looked down as he trailed his hand up my thigh. "You may be right. You do appear to have a bit of beard burn going on I'm afraid."

"Don't even try to pretend you're sorry." I laughed at his attempted contrition.

"You're right, I'm not at all sorry." He chuckled, dipping his head to press a kiss against my neck as he reached up to cup his hand around my breast.

"Lucifer, stop. I do have to go to work today."

"Don't be ridiculous." He admonished, and despite the soreness deep within me, I welcomed his weight when he shifted over me. "I'm not certain you'll be leaving this bed at all for the next four days."

He closed his mouth over mine, his tongue sliding between my lips to caress my own as he wound his hand through my hair so he could angle my head and deepen the kiss. I gave up trying to resist him and instead wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my ankles behind his back. He began to gently thrust against me, his hard length perfectly lined up so the thick head continuously bumped against my clit, the constant stimulation increasing my arousal until the lingering soreness from the previous night's activities was nothing but a distant memory. He curled one hand around my hip and angled his next thrust so he eased inside me.

"Lucifer!" I gasped, breaking his kiss and clutching at his back.

He kept his pace slow, somehow keeping me on the edge until I begged him for release. He fucked me through my orgasm, then pushed up, lifting his weight as he lengthened his strokes.

"I want to mark you." He groaned, watching where our bodies connected.

"Do it." I urged, dragging my hand down the center of his chest, then lower to grasp him as he pulled out of me. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth and looking up at him as I stroked him.

"Fuck…" he groaned, the tendons in his neck straining as he came, thick streams painting my belly.

He opened his eyes before lowering his head to kiss me hungrily, then dropping onto his back beside me.

"You…" he panted. "Where did you come from?"

I smiled lazily, reaching over to squeeze his forearm.

"Tissue?" I asked.

"Don't move." He ordered, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking a photo."

"Um-no!"

"But I need it to complete the series." He pouted.

"Series?! What series?" I demanded.

"The other photos I already took. They're quite hot."

I gaped up at him and he quickly took advantage, taking a few shots of my belly and parted thighs.

"Give me that!" I demanded, trying to snatch his phone.

He batted my hands away and tapped furiously on the screen, then handed it to me with a wicked grin.

"I needed to back those up in case you decided to delete them."

I narrowed my eyes at him then turned my attention to his phone, scrolling through the various photos he had taken of me.

"They're exquisite, aren't they?" he asked, placing an open mouth kiss to my shoulder. "I'm going to go draw us a bath. Don't move."

He leapt from the bed and strode towards the bathroom while my attention was focused on the phone and I had to admit that, except for the last photos of his spunk painted across my stomach, which _were_ actually quite hot, they were all beautiful and surprisingly tasteful.

He came back to the bed with a wet washcloth and gently wiped my stomach, then kissed me sweetly on the lips before lifting me in his arms and carrying me into the bath.

He stepped down into the luxurious soaking tub which was rapidly filling up with fluffy white bubbles and eased us down into the water. He pulled me between his legs, then somehow managed to gather my hair and secure it in a messy bun atop my head. He leaned back and pulled me back until I reclined against him, the bubbles swirling around us.

"Are you real?" I murmured, holding his left hand up against my right hand so I could align our palms.

"I am." He answered, lacing our fingers together.

I hummed lowly and relaxed against him, wrapping my other hand around his wrist. He stretched one leg out, using his foot to turn off the faucet.

"Cigarette?" he offered.

"No, thank you."

He reached back and dried his free hand hand so he could retrieve a cigarette from the case and light it, then tilted his head back to exhale the smoke above us. I closed my eyes, letting myself fully enjoy the sensation of lying in his embrace as we soaked peacefully, but my phone started ringing from wherever it landed last night.

"Ignore it."

"I can't. As wonderful as this is, I need to get to work."

"Why?" he pouted.

"A girl is dead and her family deserves answers."

"So let someone else find those answers."

"It's my case."

"What about your pitiful soon-to-be ex?"

"Dan would use any opportunity to rush in and be the hero."

"So let him. We'll have much more fun here."

"I can't just abandon my responsibilities."

"Are you always such a goody two-shoes?"

"No." I said, twisting my head to kiss his jaw.

"You _were_ rather naughty last night." He murmured, pressing his lips to mine.

"Shut up."

"Very well. Relax for a bit. Your victim is not getting any deader."

"But it's already been over 24 hours."

"I'll help you find and punish whoever killed that girl, then we can get back to more pleasurable pursuits." He offered, kissing my ear.

"I don't need your help."

"Maybe not, but I can certainly speed up the process, so why not take advantage of my services?"

"I don't know how much more of your _services_ I can handle." I smirked wryly.

"How _are_ you feeling?"

"The bath is helping, but I still need some Advil."

"I could offer you something stronger?"

"No, thank you."

"How about some breakfast?"

"You cook too?"

"I have many talents, Detective."

"You sure do." I agreed, reaching back to kiss him again.

"Soak a bit longer. I'll go start breakfast."

"No, stay. This is nice and you said yourself we can relax a little longer."

"Very well."

He idly traced his fingers back and forth from my sternum to my navel and I shivered, dropping my hand to rest on his thigh. He brought his knee up and I realized he was hard again.

"Does that thing ever go down?" I teased.

"Not when presented with the absolute embodiment of temptation in human form." He smiled, biting my shoulder.

"You're on your own this time." I warned, lifting a handful of bubbles and blowing them upward so they drifted down around us.

He chuckled, the vibrations flowing through both of us, and I hummed contentedly. He withdrew his hand from mine, wrapping both arms around my shoulders, and I lowered my arms into the water so both of my hands rested on his thighs.

"Bloody Hell!" he swore a few minutes later, quickly sliding out from behind me, sending water sloshing about. "What is it, Maze?"

"The police are here again."

"What?"

"They're blocking the entire West entrance."

"Deal with it." He ordered, lifting my knees up on either side of him as he leaned back.

I slipped my arms around his broad shoulders as he smirked lazily at her intense glare.

"And, Mazikeen? Do not interrupt us again."

She rolled her eyes and turned to stomp away.

"Are you comfortable, Darling?" he asked, trailing his fingers over my knees.

"Yes." I purred, stroking his chest.

"Excellent."

I rested my cheek against his hair and closed my eyes again, trying to relax and forget about the outside world for a few more minutes.

"I'm starting to prune, love."

"Ok."

"You stay." He murmured, rolling over and kissing me softly before standing up, water raining down over me, but not distracting me from appreciating the view of his naked body.

I folded my arms on the edge of the tub and watched him towel off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He smirked down at me, clearly enjoying my appraisal.

"You are an insatiable minx." He growled when I licked my lips and reached for the towel.

"You're still hard."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" he snarled just before the air started to vibrate.

"Earthquake?" I asked, bracing myself against the tub.

"No, just my brother. Wait, you can feel that?" he asked, staring at me incredulously as the lights flickered.

"Yes." I answered, perplexed as to why he would think I wouldn't notice the entire penthouse shaking.

"Alright, up and dressed."

He lifted me out of the tub and shoved a plush robe at me, which I quickly shrugged on and pulled closed while he positioned himself between me and the door, his back to me.

"Lucifer!" I gasped, stepping up to gently touch my hands to the ragged crescent scars on his back.

"Don't. Please." He murmured, spinning around to grasp my hands in his. "I'll explain later."

I held his gaze and nodded slowly. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my lips before turning around to face the man who strode confidently into the room. I reached down to grasp his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together, and brought my other hand up to wrap around his bicep as I stood by his side.

"So it's true."

"What's true?" Lucifer drawled, subtly trying to shift his body in front of me.

"You have the heavens in quite an uproar, Miss Decker." He smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer POV

Not only had my asshole brother shown up to cock-block me, depriving me of what I could only imagine would have been a stellar blow job, but now he was spouting gibberish about the heavens.

"Oh, please. As if anyone up there is interested in who I fuck."

"Maybe they're interested in who's fucking you." He offered, tilting his head to observe Chloe.

"Who are you?" she demanded, stepping up beside me as I narrowed my eyes, my gaze shifting between them.

"I could ask you the same." He smirked.

I pulled her close, turning her so she was pressed up against my side while she continued to glare defiantly at my brother, not the least bit intimidated by his countenance. I stared down at her until she turned, smiling up at me and reaching up to place her palm against my cheek.

"You…" I muttered, returning her smile before I lowered my head and drew her into a passionate kiss.

"Ahem."

"Fuck off, Amenadiel. Say what you came to say and get out!"

"Oh, Luci, you really have no idea what's afoot." He chuckled self-righteously.

"And you're here to enlighten me? Marvelous! Get on with it, then."

"I think I'll let the fates have their fun—see how this plays out. Enjoy your day, Lucifer. Miss Decker, I look forward to seeing you again soon."

I watched her eyebrows knit together at his words, then raise when he disappeared with a gust of wind.

"I-did he-?"

"Yes. Let's go catch your murderer, then we'll come back here and have a very large cocktail, a very long conversation, and lots more sex."

"Ok." She nodded dazedly.

I kissed her again and squeezed her ass before releasing her and heading back into my closet. "There's toothbrushes under the sink."

I stepped into a pair of black boxer briefs while I listened for movement in the bathroom. I heard her mutter softly to herself and relaxed as she began moving about the room.

I selected a simple black Armani and had no sooner pulled the pants over my hips when she stomped into the closet.

"Why do you have so many toothbrushes?" she demanded, her speech impaired by the brush she was currently using.

"I believe in excellent personal hygiene?"

"Try again."

"I love shopping at Costco?"

"And?"

"I have frequent overnight guests."

"Mm-hmm." She hummed, side-eying me as she returned to the bathroom.

I chuckled at her obvious jealousy as I hurriedly pulled on a pair of socks and stepped into a pair of Prada bluchers, then grabbed my phone and hustled out into the main living area while buttoning up my shirt.

"I'm still dealing with the police." Maze snapped when she answered her phone.

"Tell them Detective Decker will be down to direct them shortly. I need you to bring me a carafe of cranberry juice." I instructed, rolling my shirt sleeves up as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now, please."

I hung up the phone and set it on the counter, tucked my shirt into my pants and fastened them, then started pulling ingredients out of the fridge to make breakfast.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called. "What am I supposed to wear? My clothes are all destroyed."

"There should be some clothes in the closet."

"From your overnight guests?"

"Or Maze." I shrugged, tying on an apron.

I dropped the bacon into a skillet and spun back towards the island to start cracking eggs.

"Are you…chipper?" Maze asked, her face pinched in disgust as she set the requested pitcher of juice down.

"I had an exceptional evening and morning and am simply in a good mood. Why?"

"You're humming." She spat.

"So?"

"I haven't seen you like this in years."

"Relax, Mazie. All is well."

"Sure. What did Amenadiel want?" she asked, pulling herself up to sit on the counter opposite of where I was working.

"I'm not sure. He wanted to meet the detective. Something about the Heavens being in an uproar."

"Because of her? What is she?" she demanded, jumping off the counter and drawing her blades.

"She's just a mortal woman."

"How do you know?"

"That she's a woman?" I grinned wickedly.

"That she's human."

"Give me some credit."

"What exactly did he say?"

"That he would let the fates have their fun and see how things play out." I repeated, imitating my brother's self-righteous tone.

"Who is conspiring against you?"

"Why don't you go see if you can find out?" I suggested.

She snarled under her breath, but stormed out of the apartment just as Chloe came back out of the bedroom wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans that made her ass look positively sinful.

"How did you break the zipper on my pants?"

"How do you know it was me? Perhaps you did it in your haste to get out of them." I offered cheekily.

"Either way, they're ruined."

"What a shame, though you look fantastic in this ensemble."

"Thank you."

She reached up and kissed me, then sat down on one of the barstools and rested her chin on her hand as she watched me finish breakfast.

"Drink this." I commanded, placing a large glass of cranberry juice in front of her.

"I don't like cranberry juice."

"No-one _likes_ cranberry juice unless it has a healthy dose of vodka in it, but I've been informed it will help prevent any uncomfortable issues that may develop as a result of our amorous activities. Now drink up. I don't want anything to interfere with my plans for the evening."

She took a large gulp of the foul-tasting drink and I leaned over to reward her with a slow kiss.

"This looks amazing." She smiled when I set a plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

She moaned appreciatively with the first bite of eggs and I reached down to shift myself into a less constricting position.

"How are you feeling?" I asked after she had eaten almost half of her omelet.

"Better. Thank you." She blushed.

"I told you about that blush, Detective. Especially since I now know exactly how far down it extends."

"I can't help it. You keep looking at me as if you want to devour me."

"And I shall." I grinned, letting my tongue peek out to stroke my lower lip.

"Stop!" she groaned, squeezing her thighs together.

"Finish your breakfast. I'm going to get my jacket." I murmured, kissing the back of her neck and delighting in the shiver that coursed through her.

I returned several minutes later, fastening my cufflinks and straightening my sleeves, to find her standing in my library.

"Have you read all of these?"

"Yes."

"Including this one?" she asked, presenting me with "The Giving Tree."

"Yes. Abominable book." I shuddered.

She looked at me curiously, but shrugged again and placed the book back on the shelf.

"Can I borrow a jacket?"

"Certainly. Wouldn't want everyone to stare at these all day." I grinned, pinching her nipples.

"Lucifer!"

I laughed, strolling over to the front closet to retrieve a leather moto jacket.

"Let me guess, Maze's?"

"Probably. So how do we find the murderer in question?" I asked, leading her to the elevator.

"She told her friends she was meeting a man she'd been corresponding with online. She thought because it was a public place it was safer."

"She thought Lux to be a 'safe place'?"

"A very public place." She corrected, stepping off the elevator.

"Still. I don't want my club associated with this nasty business." I complained as we swept down the main stairs and exited the front entrance.

"You know, you're only barely limping." I smirked as we walked around the building to access the alley.

"And you don't look like you got punched in the face." She observed, stopping abruptly to look up at me.

"Well, you hit like a girl."

"Shut up."

"Who is that?" I asked, noticing a lone figure crouched across the street. "They appear to be staring at the alleyway."

"Where?"

"Across the street on the left."

"I'm not sure. Probably a paparazzo."

"No camera." I observed. "He looks suspicious."

"Why?"

"He's loitering around a crime scene. Innocents don't do that."

"Lucifer!" she hissed as I started across the street.

He saw me striding towards him and stood, attempting to flee, but I was already close enough to grab his hood, swinging him around and pinning him to the building.

"Why are you watching the alley?"

"I…"

"Come on, you can tell me…" I urged, capturing his gaze in my own.

"I wanted to feel the rush again. See her die by my hand again…" he smiled.

"See who die?" Chloe demanded, stepping up beside me. "What did you do?"

"Hayley. She deserved it. She was a whore." He snarled, struggling against my hold.

"You have no right to judge others!" I roared, lifting him off his feet.

"Lucifer! Put him down!"

"But he deserves to be punished!"

"And he will be." She said, holding her phone to her ear with one hand while she placed the other on my bicep. "This is Detective Decker. I need backup at Lux. I just caught the guy that killed Hayley Ragen."

I momentarily loosened my hold on him as I gazed down at her and he twisted sideways, knocking Chloe to the ground and pulling a knife from his waistband as he moved over her. I grabbed his arm, pulling him back around to me, but jumped back to avoid the knife he suddenly swung at me. I rose up, preparing to unleash my true form when shots suddenly rang out and he crumpled at my feet, revealing the detective on her back, her gun still raised.

"Are you alright?" she asked, dropping the gun and scrambling to her feet.

"Darling, I'm fine. Are you hurt?" I demanded, pulling her against me as she stepped over the suspect.

"I'm ok." She nodded, turning back to crouch down beside the body and check for a pulse.

"He's gone." I confirmed, drawing her back into my arms as I leaned back against the wall, turning her face into my chest.

I held her tightly, trying to stop the tremors coursing through her body, but I could still feel her soft hiccupping sobs as the cavalry arrived in a cacophony of wailing sirens.

"Detective? Are you hurt?" One of the patrolmen demanded, his weapon pointed directly at me.

"She's fine. That's your murderer." I said, nodding towards the body at our feet.

"Detective Decker?" he pressed.

I felt her steel herself and take a deep breath before raising her head and turning her head towards the officer. "I'm fine. Mr. Morningstar assisted me in apprehending the suspect." She explained, wiping her eyes and pulling away from my embrace, but reaching back to hook her pinkie finger around my index finger to maintain some semblance of a connection.

Another detective walked up and began questioning her, despite my objections, while his partner secured the scene around us. Feeling her anxiety building, I pulled my hand from hers, sliding it up her back and between her shoulder blades to curl around her neck and shoulder as I pressed my thumb against a pressure point on the back of her neck. She visibly relaxed and even leaned into me as I stepped infinitesimally closer.

"Chloe!"

"Really?" I groaned, rolling my eyes as her ex jumped from his car and ran towards us. "That's quite close enough." I interrupted, stepping in front of her before he could reach her.

"What the-you again?!"

"Yes, me again." I affirmed, straightening my sleeves and peering down at him.

"Lucifer, it's ok."

"No." I objected, standing firmly in front of her.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" he demanded.

"I'm fine, Dan." She sighed, resting her forehead against my back as she braced her hands against my waist.

"Right, then, did you get what you needed from her?" I asked the other detective who was now watching the three of us with avid interest.

"Yea, but I need to take your statement."

"Bloody Hell." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and gesturing towards Lux. "Can we at least go inside? I could use a drink."

"Lucifer!" Chloe hissed, poking my back.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is all ridiculous! That is the murderer! He tried to stab you, then me, and you shot him! Why must we repeat the facts ad nauseam?!" he huffed. "How do you people actually get anything done?"

"Mr. Morningstar has a point." Her lieutenant stated as she strode up to the scene. "Decker, I'll need your gun."

"I only had my sidearm. My primary weapon is at my house." She admitted, stepping out from behind me.

"That's her .38." Dan confirmed, pointing at the pistol still lying on the ground.

"Ok. You're on 7-day paid leave during the investigation."

"Why are you punishing her?!" I demanded incredulously.

"It's standard procedure." Chloe murmured, slipping her hand into mine, a move that didn't go unnoticed by her ex.

"Wait-you don't have to go to work for 7 days?" I confirmed, my grin widening.

She looked up at me, her eyes widening and-fuck me sideways-smiling as it sunk in. She bit her lip, then nodded and I immediately pulled her away from the crime scene and across the street.

"Chloe! Wait!"

"No, Dan. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

"You're really going with this guy?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. It's over, Dan. We still have Trixie and I'll always love that part of you, but us? We're over."

"I know, but…"

"No! That's it." She said, turning away from him. "Lucifer?"

"Can I hit him?"

"No." she laughed, pulling me away from him.

"I'm sure he's done something to deserve it!"

She shook her head, continuing to drag me towards the entrance to Lux.

"Can I show him the photos I took this morning? Show him what a satisfied woman looks like since I'm sure he's never seen one."

"No! And don't you dare show those to anyone!" she hissed, yanking the door open.

"Can I take some more?" I asked, moving to press against her when she stopped on the first step and turned towards me.

"Maybe." She teased, draping her arms over my shoulders.

"Mmm, Detective…" I murmured, pressing my mouth to hers and catching her as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I held her close as I navigated the stairs, my eyes rolling back in my head as she ground down against me and fisted her hands in my hair, her tongue sliding seductively against mine. I managed to get us onto the elevator without stumbling and pinned her up against the wall, pulling her top down to expose one beautiful nipple, which I immediately drew between my lips.

"I promised you a cocktail…a conversation…and sex…" I growled, punctuating each option with a nip to her throat. "But I didn't say they would be in that order."

"I don't drink and conversation's over-rated." She panted, struggling to take off the snug leather jacket.

I laughed as I raised my mouth to hers and carried her off the elevator, heading directly to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

I knew I should be worried about having just killed a man or whatever the fuck happened in Lucifer's bathroom this morning, but right now, I just wanted to lose myself in his touch.

He carried me through his apartment and crawled onto his bed, easing me down in the center. He rose up on his knees and peeled his suit jacket off then started on his shirt while I quickly sat up, shrugging off my own jacket before pulling the tank top off over my head. He lowered his head to kiss me and pushed me down onto the bed, my hands working to unbuckle his belt. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, then pulled my legs straight up in front of him so he could pull them over my ass, pushing my thighs forward and almost bending me in half as he lowered his mouth to my already swollen and aching flesh.

He held me in place with his forearm across the back of my thighs while he feasted between them. I clawed at his shoulders, trying to anchor myself, but finally gave up and clutched fistfuls of his comforter as he drove me to distraction with his wickedly talented mouth.

"Lucifer!" I cried, my muscles constricting as my orgasm swept through me, but he didn't stop or even slow down.

He slid two fingers inside me and wrapped his tongue around my clit, sucking hard and pressing up on my g-spot. I moaned and bucked against his hold, trying to escape the exquisite torture he was intent on delivering, but he held me fast and continued his ministrations. I closed my eyes, arching my back as my mouth fell open.

"Please…"I begged, trying again to reach him.

"Give me another…" he demanded, sinking his teeth into the fleshy bit where my ass met my thigh then soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Yes..." I promised, my back bowed and my fingers locked in his hair, holding him in place.

He pushed even harder and I screamed, stars exploding in my vision. I was still shaking when I felt him rise over me and slide deep inside. I pulled his face down and kissed him hungrily as he railed his hips against mine.

"Fuck, Chloe!" He breathed into my mouth before sliding his tongue past my lips to tangle with my own.

"Lucifer…" I breathed, spasms racking my body as he prolonged my orgasm with each savage thrust.

He growled out a string of what sounded like curses in a language I didn't recognize and buried himself as deep as possible, roaring with his release. He exhaled several ragged breaths before slowly shifting back to his knees and drawing my legs up against his torso. I watched his face as he unlaced one of my boots and eased it off my foot, dropping it onto the floor before repeating the process with the other, then gently peeled my jeans off. He smiled softly and pressed his lips to the inside of one ankle then shifted to my side and lowered my legs to the bed, his gaze sliding up the length of my body like a caress as he unfastened one of his monogrammed cufflinks.

I smiled up at him when his eyes finally met mine, then chuckled, shaking my head at his cocky grin. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine in several soft, lingering kisses before sitting back and removing his other cufflink, dropping both of them on the bedside table. Once he shed the last of his clothes, he stretched out beside me, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at me.

"You appear to be handling the events of this morning quite well." He observed, snaking one leg between mine to pull us even closer together as he lazily drew his fingers across my stomach.

"Which part?" I asked, lifting one hand to entwine our fingers together, then tracing the warm metal of his signet ring with my other hand. "Taking a man's life? The earthquake that announced the arrival of your brother who then disappeared into thin air? You trying to fuck me through the bed-repeatedly?"

"Well I should hope you consider the latter a divine experience you'd like to repeat, unlike the others." He murmured, kissing my knuckles.

"Humility not one of your virtues either?" I teased.

"I told you I am without virtue."

"You're quite generous in bed." I offered.

"Sorry, love, don't think He considers that charitable."

"He?"

"My Father." He said, glancing upwards.

"I…are you serious about the devil thing?"

"Yes, Darling. I _am_ the devil."

"This is all some fucked up dream, right?"

"Afraid not."

"You can't be the devil." I argued.

"Why not?"

"Because Heaven, Hell, the whole bible thing, it's all some grandiose fairy tale." I argued, meeting his gaze. "Isn't it?"

"'Fraid not, Love."

"Luce-Oh God." I broke off, something akin to fear blossoming someplace deep within me.

"Chloe, Darling. You're lying in the Devil's bed, recovering from the best sex of your life. Is there any way you could refrain from calling out my Father's name? Besides, I thought you didn't believe?" he smirked, to which I responded by glaring at him.

"It's just an expression!" I mumbled, letting go of his hand and rolling onto my side, pressing my face against his chest.

"So now that we've established who I am…" He began, sliding his arm around me to splay his large hand across my back. "Do you have any idea what you are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not exactly a divine being, but you are something more. I just haven't figured out what yet."

"I'm just a normal person."

"Have you ever felt this connection with anyone or anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"This need to be in constant contact. It's like some sort of primal pull. I've certainly never felt it before. And you're tolerating my attentions quite well. You've actually kept up with the Devil, Miss Decker. Bravo."

"So you think I'm some sort of angel or something?" I asked, tucking my hands under my cheek and staring at his chest.

"No, not angel." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "No wings."

"You don't have wings either…" I trailed off, recalling the crescent scars on his back, and raising wide eyes back to his.

"I did. I had Maze cut them off when we landed here."

"Why?"

"Sort of a 'Fuck You' to my Father."

"You had wings. You were an angel. You're the Devil." I said, surprised that I was able to not only speak the words, but also believe them.

"Yes, yes, and yes." He murmured, stroking my back.

He reached up to shift some of the pillows around, tucking one beneath his head, and offering his arm as a place for me to rest my head. I smiled and burrowed closer, slipping my arm around his waist and slowly reaching up towards his scars. He closed his eyes, his entire body tensing when I finally pressed my palm to the raised skin, but when I pressed a kiss to his sternum, they popped open and he stared at me incredulously. I smiled up at him and reached to kiss his stubbled chin, then settled back into his embrace, my hand still pressed to his back.

"I guess I never would have pegged the Devil as a cuddler." I murmured with a yawn as we remained tangled together trading occasional caresses.

"Who said you could peg the Devil at all?" he smirked. "Color me impressed, Darling."

"No, I didn't mean _that_ …" I objected, blushing furiously.

"Oh, I'm not objecting, Love, I'm more than willing to let you fuck me."

"No! I mean-no! Can we not talk about this?"

"Why not? Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Just stop talking. Please."

"Your ex wasn't man enough?"

"I never even considered it, I've only read about it." I said, immediately regretting saying anything.

"Reading naughty books? Lovely!"

"No, just stuff online. Why can't I stop talking?"

"Really? What site?" he asked, rolling away to reach for his jacket so he could retrieve his phone.

"Lucifer! Stop!" I groaned, dropping my forehead to his chest.

"I'm intrigued! What site is your favorite?"

"You're not going to stop, are you?" I asked, curling into his side and draping my arm across his waist.

"Never." He grinned.

I pushed up on my elbow and took his phone, quickly pulling up one of my favorite fic sites and navigating to a favorite author.

"Here." I said, handing him his phone back and settled back against his side, resting my cheek over his heart. "Read quietly."

"Yes, Mistress." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

He drew his fingers through my hair and lazily caressed my back, quickly lulling me to sleep.


End file.
